Formation degradation, such as asphalt milling, mining, or excavating, may result in wear on attack tools. Consequently, many efforts have been made to extend the life of these tools.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,160 to Levankovskii et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains discloses a tool for crushing hard material comprising a housing and a hard-alloy insert mounted on the latter. The insert is made up of a head portion, an intermediate portion and a base with a thrust face. The intermediate portion of the insert is formed by a body of resolution with an outer lateral surface of concave shape. The head portion of the insert is formed by a body of revolution with an outer lateral surface of convex shape. The lateral side of the head portion of the insert is smoothly located adjacent to the lateral side of the intermediate portion of the insert about its longitudinal axis does not exceed the length of the head portion of the insert about the same axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,321 to McKenry et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses an excavating tool and a bit for use therewith in which the bit is of small dimensions and is mounted in a block in which the bit is rotatable and which block is configured in such a manner that it can be welded to various types of holders so that a plurality of blocks and bits mounted on a holder make an excavating tool of selected style and size.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,486 to Briese, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a frustum cutting insert having a cutting end and a shank end and the cutting end having a cutting edge and inner walls defining a conical tapered surface. First walls in the insert define a cavity at the inner end of the inner walls and second walls define a plurality of apertures extending from the cavity to regions external the cutting insert to define a powder flow passage from regions adjacent the cutting edge, past the inner walls, through the cavity and through the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,559 to Sionnet et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a body of a tool consisting of a single-piece steel component. The housing for the composite abrasive component is provided in this steel component. The working surface of the body has, at least in its component-holder part, and angle at the lower vertex of at least 20% with respect to the angle at the vertex of the corresponding part of a metallic carbide tool for working the same rock. The surface of the component holder is at least partially covered by an erosion layer of hard material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,423 to Briese, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a frustum cutting bit arrangement, including a shank portion for mounting in, and to be retained by, a rotary cutting tool body, the shank portion having an axis, an inner axial end, and an outer axial end. A head portion has an axis coincident with the shank portion axis, a front axial end, and a rear axial end, the rear end coupled to the shank portion outer end, and the front end having a conical cavity therein diminishing in diameter from the front end toward the rear end. A frustum cutting insert has an axis coincident with the head portion axis, a forward axial end, a back axial end, and an outer conical surface diminishing in diameter from the forward end toward the back end, the conical cavity in a taper lock. In variations of the basic invention, the head portion may be rotatable with respect to the shank portion, the frustum cutting insert may comprise a rotating cutter therein, and combinations of such features may be provided for different applications.